


HeeWon Roommates

by strcwberrychuu (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strcwberrychuu
Summary: —in which Heejin and Go Won learn they shouldn’t be left to their own devices—





	HeeWon Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@baldorbit on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40baldorbit+on+twitter).

Go Won coughed as thick smoke filled the kitchen, and was grateful she and Heejin hadn’t installed the fire alarm yet. The burnt remnants of pasta sauce bubbled unnaturally in the pan as she dropped it into the sink and turned the water on.

_Maybe she won’t notice,_ Go Won said, opening the kitchen window and turning on the overhead fan. Heejin wouldn’t be back for another-

The front door opened, and Go Won jumped.

“What the fuck?” Heejin said, staring into the kitchen, the last moving box still in her hands.

“I tried to make dinner!” Go Won smiled, quickly hiding the burnt pan with her body.

Heejin stared for a moment longer, but simply shook her head and put the box down. “I though we were just gonna get pizza?”

“Moving into your first apartment’s supposed to be special!” Go Won pouted, “I thought we should celebrate.”

Heejin laughed, looking around her best friend and into the sink. “Well, that’s certainly one way to celebrate, Go Won.”

“Shut up!” Go Won said, grabbing a hand towel and smacking Heejin with it.

“Pepperoni?”

“Pepperoni.”


End file.
